Gambling and game traditions of Alera
Alera being a long existing empire, have several traditions and games, some more widespread than others. Among these are two in particular well known games; the arena game of Ironforge and the dice game A game of pile. Ironforge - a game of momentum and creativity A globally played game, with a yearly played tournament, where each prominent city sends a team of contestants to defend their ranges. The game is played with teams ranging from two to six players and is played on a suspended platform of stone with a large iron anvil at each end. In the middle is a divider of metal no higher than a few inches tall with a ring at the center, where the ball is placed at the start of the game. The ball consists of a hollow magnetic iron deposit rock, which has somewhat flexible properties, making it slightly bounce if force is applied to it. At each side of the divider is the respective playing fields. Here, small planted trees at knees height, flowing water, rocks and vents periodically shooting low jets of fire, are scattered around. Below the platform is a large pool of water, making a fall from the suspended platform a non fatal one. However, if one touches the water, he's out of the game. The objective of the game is to make the magnetic ball stick to the opposing teams metal anvil, thereby scoring a point. Three points constitutes a win. - An alternative way of winning is incapacitating the opposing teams players or blasting them into the water. On each side is a series of ring laid into the floor, when a contestant is blasted behind this, one may not advance beyond it again, meaning that stumbling back puts you permanently closer to the edge and giving you less time and movement to stop an incoming ball. Pile - a game of luck Needed: 6 dice; 1d4, 1d6, 1d8, 1d10, 1d12 and 1d20 Normally played around a round table with player numbers ranging from 2 to 8. The game consists of three rounds. A round begins with each player rolling their 20 sided die and leaving it clearly visible on the table. Each player then rolls some of their remaining dice to try and match the target number on the d20 of the person to their left. Whenever a die is used, it is set aside, unable to be used in a later round. Each player adds up the total value of the dice they rolled, not including the 20 sided die. The player(s) that are closest to their target numbers win the round. In case of ties, all tied players win the round together. If a player doesn't have any dice left during a round, it is treated as if rolling zero to match the d20. A total of three rounds are played, keeping track of how many rounds each player has won. Every time a 20 sided die is rolled, the player who rolled the die adds an amount of money proportional to the number they rolled into the pot. The player who wins the game takes the pot. While the amount of money put into the pot is randomized, players put in more money when they are less likely to lose. A higher roll on the 20 sided die is harder for another player to match, increasing the roller's chance of winning. Ludus - a game of strategy A game closely resembling chess but contains three boards spaced a ft or so above one another, referred to as the caves, the field and the sky respectively. The board plates consists of squares of black and white placed in eleven rows of eleven, and painted lead figurines making up the army for each player. The figurines then have specific patterns of movement they have to follow as well as some having abilities to move between the three playing fields. The pieces consists of steadholders, legionnaires, adventurers, knights, high lords and the First Lord, either in ebony white or in jet black depending on the side one takes. Casualties of the game are then placed beside the board until one player surrenders or looses their First Lord. There are three rounds: First round: Each rolls 3d4 and adds the outcome together plus intelligence modifier and writes it down. Second round: The same goes but instead of 3d4 they roll 3d6. Third round: Similar but 3d8. If there is a tie they roll 3d10, if still a tie, (you guessed it) roll 3d12. If a player is proficient, that player adds 1 dice to each roll. So 4d4, 4d6 etc and removes the lowest of the four. Expertise results in 2 additional dice, with the two lowest removed when noting outcome. The player with the highest final score wins! Six-Dragon Ante - a game of insight Normally played with 2-4 players. The game is based on the idea of 6 elemental dragons battling - Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Metal and Wood. Drawing 5 cards, the goal is to collect a force of dragons that is greater in unison than divided. There are two rounds: Initially an agreed upon sum of money is deposited by each player into the pot/center of the table. First round: Each player rolls 5d6 and tried to collect the highest value of dice. Any number of these dice may be re-rolled for the second round. Second round: Before re-rolls, a raise of the ante may be introduced, forcing the table to fold or comply. The remainder of the table then re-rolls any number of the dice they hold. Following this, the dice are revealed and scores compared. Scores/values: * Five of a kind * Four of a kind * Full house * Straight * Three of a kind * Two pair * One pair * Highest number 1-Wind dragon, 2-Forest dragon, 3-Water dragon, 4-Earth dragon, 5-Fire dragon, 6-Metal dragon. If a player is proficient, that player adds 1 dice to the first roll (rolls 6d6 in the first round) after which he removes a dice before the second roll. Expertise results in the additional dice being kept for the second roll and only removing it when scores are compared.